finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame equipment
, a piece of Flame Equipment.]] '''Flame Equipment' is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid-rank type of armor, with resistance or weakness to either Fire, Ice, or Water. This gear has appeared in the forms of Body Armor, Helm, Shield, Gloves, Armlet, Sword, Rod, Knuckles, Spear, Staff, and Bow. This type of equipment was more commonly found as mid-rank armor in the early installments of the series, which grew into a less common type of weapons. The most recurring appearances of Flame Equipment are under Shields, Swords (most commonly as the Flametongue), and Rods or Staves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Sword *Flame Shield *Red Jacket *Flame Mail *Red Fang *Red Curtain Final Fantasy II List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Bow *Flame Lance *Flame Sword *Flame Shield *Flame Helm *Flame Armor *Fire Tome Final Fantasy III List of Fire Equipment: *Salamand Sword *Fire Staff *Fire Rod *Fire Arrows *Book of Fire *Tome of Fire *Flame Mail Final Fantasy IV Fire-elemental equipment is found in several locations between the defeat of Golbez at the Dwarves' Castle and the return to the Overworld. List of Fire Equipment: *Fire Arrows *Fire Claws *Fiery Hammer (Ice-elemental due to a bug) *Apollo's Harp *Flame Sword *Flame Rod *Flame Lance *Fire Whip *Red Jacket *Flame Mail *Flame Shield Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fire-elemental equipment returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, mostly found within shops. The rest are from monster drops. List of Fire Equipment: *Fire Arrows *Fire Claws *Flame Sword *Flame Lance *Flame Mail *Flame Shield ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Fire Equipment: *Flame Sword *Flame Lance *Fire Arrows *Flame Whip *Flame Claws *Flame Rod *Flame Shield *Red Jacket *Flame Mail Final Fantasy V List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Bow *Flametongue *Flame Rod, which can cast Firaga when used as an item in battle, as well as increasing the damage of all Fire elemental attacks by 50%. *Flame Ring *Flame Shield Final Fantasy VI List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Fire Rod *Burning Knuckle *Flame Shield *Red Jacket Final Fantasy VII There are no Fire-elemental weapons or armor in this game (besides the ones listed below). Instead this game makes use of the Elemental Materia, by pairing the Fire-element with the Elemental Materia in the Weapon slot makes Fire-elemental weapons. The Armor slot makes Fire-elemental armor. List of Fire-elemental equipment: *Fire Armlet *Fire Ring Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- List of Flame Equipment: *Fire Armlet *Flame Armlet *Blaze Armlet *Fire Ring Final Fantasy VIII The Flame Saber appears in this game, though due to the battle system of the game it has no affinity for Fire and instead earned its name due to its bright red blade. Final Fantasy IX List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Saber *Flame Staff *Red Hat *Adaman Vest *Brave Suit *Aegis Gloves *Rosetta Ring *Cachusha Final Fantasy X Many Fire-elemental weapons and armor can be obtained via customizing. Armor with the Fire Ward/Proof ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Red", armor with the SOS NulBlaze ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "NulBlaze", and armor with the Fire Eater ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Crimson". Firestrike must be the dominant ability for weapons. Weapons with the Firestrike ability, whether dominant or otherwise, will cause the weapons to be wrapped in flames. List of Flame Equipment: '-Tidus-''' *Flametongue *Red Shield *NulBlaze Shield *Crimson Shield '-Yuna-' *Rod of Fire *Red Ring *NulBlaze Ring *Crimson Ring '-Wakka-' *Fire Ball *Red Armguard *NulBlaze Armguard *Crimson Armguard '-Lulu-' *Fire Moomba *Red Bangle *NulBlaze Bangle *Crimson Bangle '-Kimahri-' *Heat Lance *Red Armlet *NulBlaze Armlet *Crimson Armlet '-Auron-' *Fire Blade *Red Bracer *NulBlaze Bracer *Crimson Bracer '-Rikku-' *Hot Knuckles *Red Targe *NulBlaze Targe *Crimson Targe *Bomb Fragment *Bomb Core *Fire Gem ''Final Fantasy X-2 List of Flame Equipment: *Fiery Gleam *Red Ring *NulBlaze Ring *Crimson Ring *Bomb Fragment *Bomb Core *Fire Gem *Heart of Flame Garment Grid Final Fantasy XI Most fire/flame weapons are created by alchemists, generally by refining iron weapons with firesand and slime oil. Final Fantasy XII List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Gungnir *Flame Staff *Fiery Arrows *Wyrmfire Shot *Flame Shield *Adamant Hat *Adamant Vest Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Pyroblade *Laevateinn *Rod of Fire *Pyrowand *Wizard's Rod *Detonator *Pyroglide *Eruptor *Red Halberd *Pyrolance *Gungnir *Tumulus *Ruby Chestplate *Crimson Gear *Wizard's Robes *Adamant Vest *Medallion of Fire *Maximillian Final Fantasy XIII Several pieces of Flame Equipment exist in the game, mainly as accessories that resist Fire damage. The Ember Ring, Blaze Fire Ring, and the Salamandrine Ring all fall under this category of equipment. Final Fantasy Tactics List of Flame Equipment: *Flame Mace *Blaze Gun *Flame Rod *Flame Shield *Flameburst Bomb Final Fantasy Tactics Advance List of Flame Equipment: *Flametongue *Venus Blade *Soulsaber *Scarlette *Ashura *Firewheel Rod *Flame Rod *Lotus Mace *Lava Spear *Rising Sun *Bomb Soul *Dragon Mail *Blaze Robe *Flame Shield *Fire Mitts *Helje Key *Wyrmstone Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift List of Flame Equipment: *Venus Blade *Flametongue *Soulsaber *Scarlette *Ashura *Lava Spear *Firewheel Rod *Flame Rod *Rising Sun *Brilliant Theorbo *Lotus Mace *Dragon Mail *Blaze Robe *Flame Shield Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flame Mail, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Sash make up the Flame Equipment in this game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Orange Cone Hat, Flame Sallet, Orange Magic Hat, Flame Visor, Red Clothes, Orange Outfit, Flame Harness, Red Bard Garb, Svarog's Harness, and Orange Robe all represent Flame Equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flame Bow, Fire Staff, Flame Wing, Flame Lance, Flame Harness, Red Clothes, and Flame Sallet represents the Flame Equipment for in this game. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Reuben's Flame Armor is the only Flame Equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Adventure The Flame Flail is the only instance of Flame Equipment weapons in the game, and is the strongest Flail in the game, with an attack power of 41. It can be bought for 6,300 gil at Ish. Other Flame Equipment include the Flame Shield and Flame Armor. Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Fire and it has a gun icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Venus' City, Race Circuit, and Hana's Town, but also can be found in Volcano. It has 30 use, and it also increases a Robot's HP by 81. The damage formula for Fire is equal to 250 points of damage. The gun is Long Range, attacks one group, and never misses. It deals Fire-elemental damage. There is a weapon is called Flame and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Venus' City, Race Circuit and Hana's Town, but can also be found in Volcano. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Flame is the user's Str x12 and deals Fire-elemental damage. The only piece of armor is a shield called Flame and it has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Venus' City for 17000 GP and found in Volcano. It has 30 uses, blocks melee and Ston with 80% chance of success, adds 81 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 18. It also provides resistance to Ice. Final Fantasy Legend III There are only four flame equipment in the game. They are the Fire Gun, Fire Staff, X-Fire Staff, and the Fire Shield. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light List of Flame Equipment: *Flameblade *Inferno *Fire Axe *Book of Ifrit *Inferno Staff *Flame Spear *Red Shot *Burning Harp *Flame Dagger *Flame Shield *Flame Cape *Flame Gauntlet *Bomb Fragment Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy *The Flametongue is a Level 22 Sword that gives 18 Attack and increases initial Bravery by 20%. *The Flame Lance is a Level 16 spear that gives 14 Attack, lowers Defense by 1, and increases Wall Rush Bravery damage by 20%. *Inferno Sword is a Level 36 Greatsword that gives 28 Attack and increases physical damage by 10%. *The Flame Rod is a Level 17 Rod that increases HP by 97, Attack by 12, Defense by 1, and increases Magic Damage by 10%. *The Flamescepter is a Level 15 staff that boosts Bravery by 15, and provides 12 Attack and increases EX Mode duration by 10%. *The Flame Shield is a Level 15 Shield that gives 14 Defense and provides +20% Defense against Wall Rush HP damage. *The Flame Armor is a Level 16 Heavy Armor that increases HP by 792 and boosts Physical Defense by 10%. *The Flame Sword is a Level 50 weapon exclusive to Warrior of Light. It boosts Attack by 36 and increases Defense by 5%. *The Fire Book is a Level 99 Staff obtainable from the Minwu Friend Card. It is also equipped by high level opponents in the Blackjack course of the Duel Colosseum. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *Flametongue returns as a level 1 Sword that provides +13 Attack and +20% Initial Bravery. It can be purchased at the Moogle Shop for 60 KP. *Flame Lance returns as a level 1 Spear that provides -159 HP, +17 Attack, -2 Defense, and +20% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be purchased at the Moogle Shop for 60 KP. *Flame Sword returns as a level 30 Exclusive weapon for Warrior of Light, and provides +40 Attack and +5% Defense. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Rapier, Scarletite, and five Hero's Desires. *Inferno Sword returns as a level 30 Greatsword that provides +42 Attack, -2 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, Hardedge, and a Silver Lobo Claw. *Flame Shield and Flame Armor returns as well, and can both be purchased for 60 KP at the Moogle Shop. *Fire Book returns as a level 100 Staff. It is obtainable as a rare drop from the Farplane Mog Friend Card. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Flame Rod appears in ''Final Fantasy Brigade. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are two pieces of flame equipment in the game: Flametongue and Flame Rod. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery it:Equipaggiamento focum Category:Equipment